


Deviltry

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Glove Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Color version of a piece done for 2014's Kinkfest on LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts).




End file.
